The present invention relates to a wear having a number of cure target points visually placed thereon and more particularly to a training wear for students in Oriental medicine school. Oriental medicine is typically classified into three curing techniques, that is, Shiatsu (finger-pressure therapy), Kyu (moxibustion) and Hari (acupuncture) each of which is practiced by way of the steps of first searching for Tsubo (which corresponds to cure target point in the title of the invention) on the outer surface of a patient and then applying suitable curing operation to the area as defined by Tsubo.
As it is increasingly recognized that Oriental medicine is effective for curing stiff shoulder, lumbago or the like which are often difficult to be cured or are cured with much difficulties by modern Western medicine, many attentions are being paid to Oriental medicine in recent years. At present many students study Oriental medicine in school. As will be apparent from the above description, it is most important to exactly search for Tsubo in Oriental medicine and therefore students in Oriental medicine school must learn the positions where Tsubos are located. According to teachings of Oriental medicine there are existent about 100 Tsubos which are distributed over the whole surface of a human body. Accordingly, it is not easy for students to learn the position where Tsubo is located. In school maps on which the position of Tsubo is shown, photographs of a human body, text and three-dimensional human body model are employed as teaching material. Among these teaching materials the three-dimensional human body model is most effective but a problem is that it is manufactured at an expensive cost. Also other teaching materials have the problem that it takes a long time to exactly learn the position of many Tsubos.